Por favor
by pervertida yaoista
Summary: Solo un par de palabras eran suficientes para llevar a Thomas al cielo y al infierno. Newtmas.


**Por favor**

 **Por: Pervertida Yaoista**

Resumen:

Solo un par de palabras eran suficientes para llevar a Thomas al cielo y al infierno. Newtmas.

Notas:

Basado en los hechos de la trilogía de libros Maze Runner. Contiene spoilers del 3er libro, relación chico/chico y narración explícita de masturbación, además de muerte de un personaje. En avisar no hay engaño.

* * *

Con su amigo encima, inmovilizándolo fuertemente al piso y la pistola apretada con firmeza en la frente mientras le gritaba, Thomas sintió que la desesperación trepaba por su garganta de manera alarmante. Aquellos ojos llenos de ira delirante le taladraban el cerebro y las palabras ácidas no hacían más que oprimirle el corazón. Le dolía tanto verlo así. Dolía demasiado.

— _¡MÁTAME! —rugió, y luego los ojos de Newt se iluminaron como si hubiera recibido un último soplo de cordura y su voz se suavizó—. Por favor, Tommy. Por favor._

Las últimas palabras transportaron a Thomas por el tiempo hasta ubicarlo en el Berg. El viaje que ellos emprendieron desde las instalaciones de CRUEL hacia Denver apareció en la mente de Thomas en segundos que añoró con fuerza.

Aquella noche, mientras viajaban, hicieron un recuento de todo el plan que llevarían a cabo. Newt se retiró poco después, irritado, excusándose que ya no tenía nada que planear cuando él debía permanecer en la nave hasta el regreso de los demás. Algo bastante deprimente, si Thomas lo pensaba bien. Más no había otra alternativa.

Brenda se aisló poco después para dormir en uno de los desvencijados sillones del salón principal, mientras Minho, Jorge y él charlaban un rato más, hasta que tuvo que ir al baño.

Entonces no hubiese imaginado qué pasaría cuando abriera la puerta de sopetón.

—¡Demonios, Tommy, ¿que no sabes tocar?! —gruñó Newt en tono molesto, dándole la espalda tan rápido como le fue posible.

—Oh… yo… lo siento, creí que estaba desocupado —se excusó e iba a cerrar la puerta cuando algo llamó su atención—. Tú… ¿estás bien?

—Sí, garlopo, vete —sin embargo, ligeros temblores en el cuerpo de Newt advirtieron a Thomas que no lo estaba. Tal vez la Llamarada había avanzado más rápido de lo que imaginaba.

Se quedó entonces allí, entre la puerta semiabierta mirando la espalda de su amigo y el rostro medio oculto por el cabello rubio a través del espejo.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué te importa?

—…claro que me importa —murmuró bajito después de una pausa, como temiendo alterarlo más. Luego, suspirando, añadió—. Queremos ayudarte, Newt, y hemos concordado en que cuidaremos de ti todo lo que podamos… —el rubio agachó la cabeza un poco más, encorvando la espalda, manteniendo el silencio—, pero tienes que poner de tu parte también….

Aun entre la puerta del baño y el pasillo, Thomas esperó una respuesta. Claro que no iba a forzarlo a nada. Todo estaba lo suficientemente jodido como para joderla más, asumiendo el humor irritante de Newt.

Con un audible suspiro, Newt miró a Thomas a través del espejo y éste reconoció un dejo de comprensión en su mirada, uno que prácticamente le aceleró el corazón.

Como si tardara una eternidad, le vio voltear la cabeza y luego el cuerpo. Alerta, Thomas no se movió y solo sus ojos descendieron por la silueta de su amigo. Tenía la playera arrugada y algo húmeda en el borde inferior como si la hubiera mordido, los pantalones desabrochados y bajo la ropa interior un bulto prominente que, al caer en cuenta de lo que era, Thomas carraspeó incómodo.

—Yo… lo-lo siento, no creí que…

—¿Que estuviera meneándomela? Ya ves que sí —un fugaz rayo de rabia iluminó los ojos del rubio, pero tan rápido como llegó se fue—. Lo siento. Es que estaba en plena faena, larcho…

La expresión que puso entonces hizo que Thomas tragara saliva con pesadez, pues era una especie de puchero que jamás le había visto hacer, el berrinche que Newt nunca se permitió dentro del Área ni en el desierto. De cierto modo inquietante, sobre todo cuando el ceño del rubio se frunció con molestia y dio un paso adelante.

—Mira, viejo, tienes que irte, ¿de acuerdo? —el espacio entre ambos se redujo y Thomas vio desesperación en su mirada—. Necesito… _acabar_ , o si no… —apretó los labios y gruñó impaciente.

—¿Si no, qué?

—Perderé toda la paciencia que me queda, Tommy.

El gruñido entre dientes le dejó claro a Thomas que no mentía.

Mirándose fijamente el uno al otro por un rato, Thomas asintió e hizo una señal con la mano de que se iría. Newt asintió una sola vez y dio media vuelta, confiado.

Con la cabeza gacha, Newt siseó, llevándose inmediatamente la mano derecha a la entrepierna, tan dura que dolía horrores. Frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y se tocó sobre la tela con la palma, apenas presionando con los dedos el contorno. Un jadeo se le escapó de los labios entrecortadamente y le siguió otro cuando intensificó el agarre.

Aunque reprimidos, los gemidos de Newt se hicieron más constantes y Thomas, que nunca cerró la puerta del todo, ingresó en el baño y puso el seguro, quedándose ahí, a espaldas de su amigo, sintiendo un calor nacer en la base del vientre y subir a sus mejillas.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Thomas pensó que hacía mal quedándose a ver algo tan íntimo. Claramente era un error siquiera escucharlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. La curiosidad era más fuerte y sabía que ese era uno de sus mayores defectos.

De todo lo que recordaba del pasado, no se veía a sí mismo masturbándose, y mucho menos se le había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo estando dentro del Laberinto o en el desierto. Demasiado ocupado en sobrevivir.

Así que, abrumado por su propia actitud, retrocedió un par de pasos, inconsciente de lo cercana que estaba la pared, por lo que chocó el codo con la misma. El quejido de dolor y el chasquido del metal al ser golpeado alertaron a Newt, quien giró asustado y quitó aparatosamente la mano que coló entre el bóxer, segundos antes.

—¿Qué mierda, Tommy, por qué sigues aquí? —gritó y, ante eso, el aludido se inclinó todo lo rápido que pudo, sobresaltado.

Acorraló a Newt contra el lavamanos y le puso una mano en la boca mientras le hacía un gesto con la otra para que guardara silencio. Esperó unos segundos hasta asegurarse de que nadie había escuchado afuera y volvió la mirada a su amigo. Los ojos de éste refulgían furiosos, con una ira lacerante que le hacía temblar todo el cuerpo.

—Cálmate, Newt, por favor… —pidió en un susurro.

Fue recién ahí que se dio cuenta de que ambos respiraban agitados. La palma de su mano recibía el aliento caliente del rubio, podía sentir los labios humedecidos chocando en su piel… y lo más importante, la erección de Newt pegada a su propio muslo.

La cercanía era demasiada, pensó.

Con la situación fresca en la mente, Thomas no estuvo preparado para cuando Newt le golpeó ferozmente la mano y se la apartó del rostro.

—¡Maldita sea, lo único que te pido es que te largues y me haces esto! —le recriminó, aun teniendo esa mirada irascible y descontrolada, aunque su voz parecía contenida. Escasamente contenida.

—Newt, escucha, lo siento, ¿sí?

—¡Y deberías sentirlo, cabrón! —alzó la voz y Thomas le hizo un gesto de silencio otra vez, pero no le prestó atención—. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Ahora mismo estás encerrado con un maldito Crank excitado, en un maldito baño a miles de metros por encima de la maldita tierra. ¿Crees que estás a salvo?

Y Thomas tragó saliva, recordando la cruda verdad. Newt no era inmune. Cada hora que pasaba con el estrés alrededor se volvía más loco, y solo pensarlo le revolvía el estómago. Sin embargo, un sentimiento determinado, y mucho más fuerte que el miedo, se instaló en cada fibra de su ser.

—No voy a dejarte solo.

—¿No? —Newt dejó escapar una carcajada sardónica—. ¿Ni siquiera ahora, Tommy? —todo rastro de sonrisa se desvaneció cuando le indicó su actual _estado_ y Thomas enrojeció. Él seguía acorralado por su cuerpo entero y la dureza entre las piernas de éste no parecía tener intenciones de desaparecer.

El rubio gruñó, sonrojado también, aunque Thomas no podía descifrar si de rabia o vergüenza. Lo que no sabía era que el calor que transmitía era delirante para Newt. Ardoroso, frenético, tremendamente adictivo.

—¡Apártate de una miertera vez, por favor! —exclamó, llevándose ambas manos al rostro para calmar la asfixiante sensación.

Dio un paso atrás, impresionado por el tono de su voz, cargado de una desesperación distinta, a súplica velada…

Desvió entonces la mirada hacia abajo y notó de pronto el aspecto que ofrecía el rubio. Los pantalones habían caído hasta medio muslo y el bóxer estaba ligeramente torcido, mostrando el vello que se deslizaba desde el abdomen a la ingle… y un miembro endurecido que urgía atención, o eso supuso cuando observó que la posición de Newt era de piernas abiertas para aliviar la presión de la necesidad pulsando.

—…no puedo controlarme más —le escuchó decir, la voz ahogada tras las manos temblorosas—. ¡Lárgate, larcho, lárgate ya!

Y Thomas, a pesar de la exigencia, no pudo moverse. El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza en los oídos y los labios de Newt parecían moverse sin emitir palabras. El aire entre ambos se caldeaba con cada respiración y nunca, en todo lo que recordaba en su vida, había visto a su amigo como le veía en ese momento.

Vulnerable.

Atrayente.

Colérico y excitante.

Se acercó sin previo aviso y, envalentonado, su mano izquierda asió el miembro del rubio.

Éste dio un brinco, asustado, y pegó el trasero al lavamanos, con la inquietud y la sorpresa impregnadas en la cara—. ¿To-Tommy? —inquirió, la voz quebrándosele cuando un roce le hizo temblar.

—No quiero irme, Newt.

Conectaron sus miradas y Thomas acortó la distancia otra vez. Sus alientos chocaron y Newt gruñó porque los dedos del moreno se cerraron mucho más alrededor de su pene.

Fue ver el rostro del rubio contorsionarse en placer lo que le indicó a Thomas que lo hacía bien aunque fuese su primera experiencia. Bajó la vista y observó con atención cómo la entrepierna ajena reaccionaba, cómo las piernas se tensaban al tiempo que el vientre se contraía. Le sintió estremecer y sisear su nombre.

Su nombre gemido de los labios de Newt.

Se le entrecortó la respiración al notar que esa voz ronca le _ponía caliente_. Sintió un retorcijón placentero y tirante en la parte baja de su cuerpo al reconocer que su apodo sonaba _demasiado_ bien con esa voz rasposa, áspera, tan ansiosa por obtener más contacto.

Distraído por ese pensamiento es que le tomó por sorpresa que, entre la bruma del deseo, Newt le ayudara a deslizar el bóxer para liberar su sexo y que se escupiera en la mano para humedecer la punta. Nada más hacer eso, Thomas le vio cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, concentrado en mover los dedos más rápido. Así que observó y luego imitó, guiando la mano de su amigo con la propia.

Agitado y sorprendido en partes iguales, Newt miró a Thomas: de rostro sonrojado, labios entreabiertos y la mirada absolutamente concentrada en la unión de sus manos hacia el sur de su cuerpo, moviéndose en sincronía, volviendo la tarea de pensar en una odisea con cada segundo que pasaba. Por lo que se dedicó solo a sentir y a mirar a su amigo.

Tommy siempre le había parecido interesante; tenía un _no sé qué_ … quizás el carácter, tal vez la determinación, la rebeldía que transmitía… no lo sabía realmente pero Tommy, para Newt, era de lo más atractivo. Siempre lo había sido porque, desde el primer momento que llegó al Laberinto en la Caja, supo que le seguiría donde fuera.

Y en ese instante, justo en ese maldito instante, lo tenía entre las piernas, ayudándole a deshacerse de una erección como si fuese la misión más importante… y no veía duda siquiera en sus movimientos o en sus ojos.

Thomas era fascinante _en muchos sentidos_ y Newt acababa de darse cuenta.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y le atrapó la boca en el beso más fiero que hubiera dado, o bueno… el único beso que recordaba dar. Le sujetó la cabeza desde la nuca y enredó los dedos entre el cabello castaño, sintiéndolo algo grasoso debido al sudor.

Gruñó contra esos labios y sintió un gruñido ronco provenir de su garganta cuando él decidió seguirle el paso, chocando los dientes en el proceso. Le mordió el labio inferior y Thomas se quejó audiblemente, pero Newt no le permitió apartarse incluso cuando el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó sus sentidos.

Segundos después, cuando el aire fue insuficiente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó mientras su mano y la de Thomas seguían moviéndose rítmicamente en torno a su pene, volviéndole loco (en el _muy_ buen sentido de la palabra).

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y, profundamente trastornado, fue Thomas quien le reclamó los labios en un beso, de esos que quitaban el aliento y enrojecían la piel. Había besado a Teresa meses atrás, mientras cruzaban el desierto, pero las sensaciones de ese momento contrastaban infinitamente con éste.

Newt era fuego quemándole la lengua y haciéndole tragar lava ardiente por la garganta al estómago. Su vientre se retorcía y podía sentir su propio pantalón apretado en la ingle. La mano del rubio jalando de su cabellera le erizaba los vellos de todo el cuerpo y su calor electrizaba cada extremidad. Se sentía aturdido, mareado… extasiado.

Newt era adicción pura.

—Mmm… Tommy… —ronroneó de pronto, retorciéndose entre el cuerpo de éste y el lavamanos, medio sentándose en la superficie para abarcar a su amigo con mayor comodidad. Allí sintió la dureza ajena golpear el interior de su muslo y tuvo que morderse el labio porque aquello iba más allá de lo que nunca creyó hacer.

La ardiente sensación se propagó por el cuerpo de Newt como una verdadera llamarada (malditas ironías de la vida) y todo dio vueltas en su cabeza, sus ojos se voltearon al cráneo y Thomas le vio abrir la boca en un gemido casi mudo cuando, desesperado, aceleró el meneo de sus dedos.

—¡Hmm, Tommy, por favor! —gimió con la voz ronca y entrecortada, sin aliento.

Luego, con la súplica taladrando aun en los oídos, Thomas se frotó duro entre las piernas de Newt mientras le ayudaba. Le gimió en el cuello cuando se inclinó para esconder su bochorno y, como si eso fuera un detonante, le sintió tensarse súbitamente al acabar.

Los dedos de ambos se mancharon de semen caliente y espeso, y un poco manchó el pantalón de Thomas tan cerca de su entrepierna que creyó haberse corrido también de lo excitado que se sentía.

Se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para mirar el desastre que era Newt. El rostro y el cuello perlados de sudor resaltaban el rubor, y la nuez de Adán subía y bajaba con rapidez tan notoria que a Thomas le costó despegar los ojos de ahí. Pero lo más importante destacaba en la expresión sublime de su boca abierta y salivada, con labios enrojecidos y ojos cerrados, párpados lánguidos y relajados.

Comprendió de golpe que ese era el descanso que él necesitaba.

—Newt —susurró despacito, temiendo despertarlo de la manera incorrecta. Lo que menos deseaba era quitarle la poca calma que había alcanzado—. Newt… —repitió, y no pudo aguantarse las ganas de decirlo por tercera vez contra la piel de su mandíbula, apenas saboreando con los labios el almizcle—. Newt, ¿estás bien?

Éste asintió varias veces con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese a miles de kilómetros por encima de la luna y no pudiese volver. Tardó en incorporar el cuerpo a una postura donde su peso no cayera en él y después, fascinado por las increíbles emociones que le prodigaba, enfocó la mirada mientras relamía sus labios.

—Lo estoy. Nunca he estado mejor…

Arqueando una ceja, Thomas sonrió al verlo esbozar una sonrisa también, tan tranquilizadora y luminosa como el sol.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué sentiste?

—Oh, Shank, no lo sé… es la única maldita manera en que mi mente se queda en blanco —hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos para rememorar—. No hay dolor ni locura, solo brillantes destellos en mis ojos y un calor infinito siendo saciado… —abrió los párpados y Thomas se perdió un segundo en sus largas pestañas—. Supongo que así debe sentirse la _Felicidad_.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Newt sonrió y miró a Thomas divertido, la complicidad volviendo íntimo y agradable ese pequeño espacio en que olvidaron las preocupaciones del futuro y las amenazas más recientes. Se sonrieron mutuamente y luego, como si los labios de Thomas fuesen un imán, Newt terminó inclinándose para sellar esa boca con la suya… esta vez a conciencia y con extrema lentitud. Necesitaba guardarse esas sensaciones en lo más profundo de su corazón antes de que su cerebro sucumbiera al virus.

Al separarse, Newt gruñó y se mordió los labios, evitando mirar los ojos inquietantemente sinceros de su amigo porque iba a derretirse si lo hacía. Bajó la mirada hacia sus cuerpos y recién entonces se atrevió a soltarse el flácido miembro y a deshacer el agarre de la mano contraria, sonrojado al pensar en lo frío que se sentía todo sin su contacto.

—No tenías porqué hacerlo…

—De nada, larcho —comentó de vuelta Thomas, encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. Le gustaba ver al Newt centrado de siempre.

En silencio ambos limpiaron las evidencias de lo sucedido, aunque había cierta incomodidad en el ambiente cuando distrajeron la atención uno del otro. Newt no pudo evitar avergonzarse al ver a Thomas limpiando sus dedos y la tela del pantalón con papel higiénico antes de lavarse las manos en el fregadero; y éste no podía evitar sentir punzadas de dolor en la ingle debido al pantalón y su erección, que no pasaba desapercibida.

—Eh, Tommy…

—Newt, yo…

Dijeron a la vez mientras sus ojos coincidían. No evitaron la risa que vino después, aliviando los humores. Newt sentía el cuerpo ligero y la cabeza embotada, la sonrisa florecía con facilidad y mirar los ojos cafés de Thomas era como el bálsamo que hace mucho no sentía pese a la vergüenza.

—Hey, ¿quieres que yo…?

Pero fue imposible completar la pregunta.

Puños de acero golpearon la puerta, haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran y miraran inquietos el cerrojo moverse en vano.

—¿Thomas, estás ahí, viejo? —era Minho—. ¿Qué diablos te demora tanto, haces plopus?

Newt se aguantó una carcajada cubriéndose la boca con una mano y Thomas carraspeó, mitad incómodo y mitad divertido, haciéndole señales al rubio para que callara.

—Eh… sí, amigo, ¡estaba podrido por dentro!

—¡Puaj, hermano, no necesito esos cochinos detalles! —le escuchó a través de la puerta que hacía arcadas falsas y rió, con Newt aún cubriendo su sonrisa—. Apresúrate, que otros necesitan entrar también…

Los chicos guardaron silencio hasta que los pasos de Minho se perdieron por el pasillo. Su presencia les había recordado que debían volver a la realidad, y solo evocarla le revolvía las tripas desagradablemente. Más aún cuando el rostro de Newt pareció mutar al de una bestia rabiosa capaz de matar con la mirada.

No quería verlo así de nuevo. No mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

—Hey… —llamó, tomándole de los hombros y acercándose hasta chocar las frentes. Newt despertó de su estado y suavizó su expresión con un suspiro—. Podemos vencer a esos larchos… encontraremos una cura…

—Ya —siseó el rubio con desdén e iba a seguir gruñendo su disconformidad cuando la boca del otro ya le estaba comiendo la propia con ansiedad. En el segundo que le dejó respirar, inquirió con el ceño fruncido—. No necesitas hacer esto… —pero le calló con los labios de nuevo.

—Lo sé —Thomas retrocedió un poquito, sintiendo que el corazón le golpeaba el pecho con tanta fuerza que dolía. ¿Newt se sentiría igual?, ¿qué estaría pensando?—. Confía en mí, te ayudaré a…

—Solo… —Newt meneó la cabeza, intentando controlar el trastorno bulléndole en el cerebro—. Solo limítate a patearles el trasero a esos malditos de CRUEL.

—Buena esa.

Cruzaron un par de ideas más antes de despedirse, Newt creyendo que si Minho descubría su ausencia, sospecharía.

Asintiendo, Thomas le vio salir y dejarle solo. La erección había disminuido inmediatamente al ver su rostro pálido y el desquicio brillando en sus ojos por un breve instante. Brillo que aparecía con mayor frecuencia y cuyo significado le asustaba.

Recargó su peso en el lavamanos y miró su reflejo en el espejo. El cabello lo tenía más revuelto que nido de pájaro y sus labios parecían maltratados, hinchados, aun enrojecidos. Se había besado con Newt, con su amigo, con un hombre… y nunca le había importado menos este hecho porque se sintió bien la corriente eléctrica cruzando su espalda, adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas cada vez que recordaba la sensación caliente en su boca y en su mano.

…Y ahora, de vuelta a la abrupta realidad, lo único que sentía era pánico. Los ojos desorbitados de Newt, que luchaban por mantener la cordura, se mantenían fijos en los de Thomas mientras el cañón de la pistola seguía pegada a su frente.

En el momento de disparar, Thomas cerró los ojos. Escuchó el impacto de la bala en la piel y en los huesos, sintió como el cuerpo de Newt se sacudía y luego se desplomaba en la calle.

Lo que recordaba haber hecho después fue correr a la camioneta blanca con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintiendo que el horror, la tristeza, la culpa y las nauseas parecían consumirlo por haberlo dejado allí…

Sin vida.


End file.
